Anna Li
Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = 5 ft. 4 in. |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2011-2013 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Legacy Elite Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Jiani Wu & Yuejiu Li |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = UCLA Bruins |Row 9 title = Twitter |Row 9 info = @AnnaLi_88}}Anna Li (born September 4, 1988 in Las Vegas, NV) is a retired American artistic gymnast. She was an 8-time All-American gymnast while competing in the NCAA and a member of the UCLA Bruins women's gymnastics team that won the 2010 NCAA National Championship title. She was briefly on the US National Team. Her parents, Yuejiu Li and Jiani Wu were Olympic gymnasts who competed for China at the 1984 Summer Olympics and are also her coaches. She has a younger sister, Andrea who is also a gymnast. While training as a Level 10 and Elite gymnast she attended and graduated from Waubonsie Valley High School. Li started competing in gymnastics when she was 6 years old at Las Vegas Flyers, and trained there until her family moved to Illinois. Anna qualified to the Senior Elite level in 2004, competing the US National Championships in both 2004 and 2005 before being recruited by the UCLA Bruins. She was unable to compete for most of 2006 due to injury. NCAA Career In 2006, Li joined the UCLA Bruins women's gymnastics team. During her time with UCLA she won 6 regional titles (4 uneven bars, 1 vault, 1 balance beam), scored 3 perfect-10s on the uneven bars, was won 8 All-American honors and helped lead the Bruins to the NCAA Championship title in 2010. Her first competition in the NCAA was a home meet at Pauley Pavilion, where her parents had competed in the Olympics. Return to Elite Competition After finishing her 4 years with the Bruins, Li decided that she was not done with gymnastics. While finishing up her history degree she trained alongside Bruins teammate Vanessa Zamirripa who was also returning to elite gymnastics, sometimes using the AOGC gym to train in. After leaving UCLA she returned home to train with her parents at Legacy Elite Gymnastics. Li also appeared in the ABC Family show Make It or Break It. 2011 In July 2011, she successfully qualified back to the elite level by competing at the American Classic, placing 1st on Uneven Bars and 3rd on Balance Beam. She went on to compete the same 2 events at the Covergirl Classic in Chicago. Despite a fall she still placed 7th on uneven bars, her best event. In August she competed in the U.S. National Championships in St Paul, where she won a Bronze medal on Uneven Bars and placed 7th on Balance Beam qualifying her to the National Team, and was chosen to go to the World and Pan-American Teams Selection camps at the Karolyi Ranch in New Waverly, Texas. She was chosen as an alternate for the 2011 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships team. Due to an abdominal injury she was not chosen to compete, but took the place of injured teammate and captain Alicia Sacramone on the floor to support her younger teammates, and stood on the medal podium with them. 2012 Li competed at the Secret US Classic in May. She fell on uneven bars and muffed two tumbling passes on floor exercise. She finished eighth in the all-around. Li competed at the 2012 Visa Championships. Though she was not shown in the televised broadcast, she performed well on uneven bars, placing third. Having finished 21st in the all-around, she successfully petitioned into the Olympic trials. At the Olympic Trials, Li had two well-done bar routines, the one on first night having the highest score of the evening on that event. She qualified as an alternate to the Olympic team. Li participated in the Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions from September 8 to November 18. She retired afterwards and was seen as a judge for the 2013 U.S. Classic. Medal Count Floor Music 2010 - "Requiem for a Tower" by Escala 2012 - "Mind Heist" by Zack Hemsey Category:American gymnast Category:Former NCAA gymnast Category:Legacy Elite Gymnastics Category:UCLA Category:Retired from elite Category:Former U.S. National Team Member